


Just Us

by ivorydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Rimming, Singer Harry, Touring, Writer Louis, coming out as a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a best seller book writer; Harry is a successful singer/songwriter. They meet by accident and call it fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Harry invites Louis on tour with him and feelings for each other join the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for what seem like forever, and it's finally done. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Sometimes words could suffocate you, Louis thought, they could wrap themselves around you and try to drown whatever sanity it is that you have left.

That is why, at two in the morning, Louis was walking towards the small coffee shop. He didn’t know why it was opened 24/7, but it was one of the best places he could go to.

He needed to clear his mind, to relax just enough so that when he walked back to his home he’ll have a clean sheet of energy to start writing again.

This book meant quite a lot to Louis. It was the first time he was writing about soul mates. Usually he stuck to other kinds of topics, but his latest book covered a dystopian world and young adult love. It was a complete success and that is why he was centering himself with the soul mate concept. It caught his attention when he was doing some research. It appealed to him for a reason he still couldn’t pinpoint.

Completely lost in his own thoughts, Louis pushed the door to the shop without a first glance. A curse made him snap his head up. He only saw curls and spilled coffee.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Shit.” Louis rambled. Quickly grabbing some napkins from the nearby table and handing them to the tall man. “I’ll buy you another.”

“That’s not ne-“ Tall man finally looked up, green met blue and both frowned.

“I’ve seen you before.” Louis tilted his head to the side and looks intently at green eyes’ face.

“You look awfully familiar.” Harry stares right back.

After what seemed like a very long time, they both heard a shriek and turned to look at the girl behind the counter.

“Oh my god. First Harry Styles and now Louis Tomlinson?! I need a moment. A big chunk of a moment. Oh my god!” the girl kept chanting nonsense. But there was something both caught onto.

“You’re Harry Styles.”

“You’re Louis Tomlinson.”

They pointed at each other with smiles on their faces.

“I love your music.”

“Your books are brilliant.”

Then they were laughing. Things like these don’t happen often. If at all.

“I’ll buy you a coffee, it’s only fair.” Louis quickly said when Harry was about to protest. “We’ll have two of what Harry was having.”

The girl was trying her best not to freak out as she nodded.

Harry and Louis took a seat after grabbing their coffee and spend the next two hours talking nonstop.

That is how Harry ended up inviting Louis on tour. He said it would probably help with his writer’s block. Louis agreed. It was only eight months and if things started to go wrong, he could always go back home.

“I leave in three hours. Is that enough time for you to pack?” Harry asked Louis once they were both outside the coffee shop.

“Yeah, that should be enough. I’ll see you at the airport?”

“Alright then.”

They exchanged numbers and each went their own way.

Louis was really excited. It all felt as if he was going on an adventure of sorts. He’d never been one to make decisions like these on the spot.  But this one felt right.

 

When he arrived home, he quickly got out a suitcase and began dumping as many clothes into it as it would fit. Then he grabbed his laptop and notebook, placing them both in their case. He placed some books in the suitcase.

“Shoes, I forgot the shoes.” Louis said out loud and opened the suitcase for what seemed the hundredth time.

After making sure everything he could ever need was inside one of the suitcases, he started undressing to shower. He had an hour an a half left.

Twenty minutes later he was dressing into a pair of black sweatpants, a plain gray shirt and a black sweater over that. Black vans, a beanie and he was almost ready to head to the airport.

“Liam, I’m sorry for waking you up this early.” Louis said as soon as Liam, his publicist and good friend, picked up.

“It’s nearly six in the morning. What are you doing up at six in the morning?” Liam’s voice was coated with sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep. Long story short, I’m going with Harry on his world tour. Eight months I think he said. Anyways, it might help me writing. We’re leaving in around an hour actually.” As he talked he searched for his passport.

“What?! Harry who? Louis this is too sudden. You’ve never done this.” Liam sounded worried. Was worried. Louis completely understood.

“Harry Styles. And I know its sudden Liam; I just met the guy a few hours ago. He seems really nice and it feels right, you know?” Louis sighed. “If things go wrong I’ll just come back.”

“Okay, okay. Just call me if you need anything. Don’t do anything crazy.”

“Liam, I’m going on a world tour with a pop star. Crazy is bound to happen.” Louis rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes.

Now, if he could only find his damn passport.

 

~

 

When he arrived at the airport, Harry was already waiting for him. They walked in comfortable silence to Harry’s private jet.

“We’re going to LA first, I’ve got a photo shoot there before tour starts. Hope you don’t mind.” Harry said once they were inside the jet, already several feet off the ground.

“Hey, whatever you need to do, well do it. I’m along for the ride.” Louis paused for a moment. “Thanks for inviting me by the way.”

“Don’t mention it. It’ll be nice to have some company. It’s just not the same with the staff.”

“How about this, on your free time we can hang out.” Louis suggested.

“What about your book?”

“I’ll work when you work. Unless you want to go out by yourself, that works for me too.” Louis shrugged. How could he forget Harry might want to go out to meet a lady or something?

“I rarely go out by myself. So yeah, that should work out.”

And like that it was decided.

~

Okay, Louis knew Harry was famous… but not _this_ famous.

There was a wall of paparazzi surrounded by fans just outside the airport’s doors.

“I was told they were going to keep them at bay,” Harry sighed, running a hand through his long curls. “There should be a car waiting for us. I’m sorry about this.”

“None of that. It’s okay,” At Harry’s incredulous look, Louis smiled reassuringly. “I’m serious. You’re a pop star Styles, I haven’t been sleeping under a rock.”

“Okay, fine.” Harry couldn’t help the smile on his face. Louis just seemed so carefree about this. It made him relax just a little bit. “There will be a lot of screaming and pushing and pulling. Don’t look up, the flashes will blind you. Try to walk straight ahead, the car should be there.”

“How about I lead? I’m good at pushing and ignoring the masses.” At Harry’s raised eyebrow, Louis continued. “I’ve written in a room full of shouts. I’ve learn to ignore the noise when needed and to push when I have to. Plus you seem too nice to actually tell people to move out of your way.”

“So of course, you’ll do the pushing and screaming to get me to my car. Want to be my bodyguard?” Harry grinned.

“If you pay me good.”

“I can definitely do that.” Harry winked and Louis had to look away to hide his blush. What is up with him?

“Alright, just hold onto me.” Louis instructed as they walked towards the exit. And Harry was right, the flashes blinded him and he was wearing sunglasses. He quickly lowered his head, felt Harry’s hand on his waist and he started to literally push people to get through.

At first he thought that they would all sort of make a path for them, oh but how wrong he was. Fans pushed right back. He felt someone pull, felt Harry’s hand on his hip tighten to the point where Louis winced.

There were cries, shouts, nasty and irrelevant comments. Everyone chanting Harry’s name.

Louis was glad that whoever tended to recognize him from his writing always approached him politely. But this? This was plain rude. The fans could hurt Harry and themselves in trying to get the singer’s attention.

Why Harry didn’t have more security around him was beyond Louis.

They reached the car, a man opened the door and Louis pulled Harry.

“You first.” He whispered against his ear, then yelped when someone scratched his neck. After Harry was in and their luggage was taken, they were slowly driving away from the chaotic crowd.

“Okay, you have to pay me real good if you want me to consider being your bodyguard.” Louis half teased, pressing his hand to his neck and seeing a smudge of blood in it. “Oh.”

“You got hurt. Let me see.” Harry shifted in his seat until he was facing Louis’ neck. There were three scratch marks, all bleeding a bit. “Shit, I’m so sorry about that.”

“Its not your fault mate. Just a scratch.” Louis sighed. “Why don’t you have more security?”

“I do actually. But James is sick and Kev is at the photo shoot venue, waiting for us.” Harry explained. “Its not always this bad.”

“I’m sure this’ll be an experience I’ll always remember.” Louis chuckled.

The rest of the drive was quiet, well until they got to their destination. There was a smaller crowd of girls outside, all screaming louder than should be possible.

Louis saw a tall man shouting at the crowd and soon there was an actual way for them to go through. Yeah, perhaps that was Kev.

"Lets go." Harry got out of the car and Louis followed. It took them a minute to get inside the building. Then Harry was doing introductions. "Kev, this is Louis Tomlinson. He's going to be travelling with us. Louis, Kev here is my security guard."

"Pleasure meeting you sir. A big fan of your writing." Kev shook Louis' hand.

"Thank you. And please, call me Louis."

"Harry! There you are, come I have to do your makeup and hair. We've got so much to do. Come on!" A blue haired woman pulled Harry away and Louis could only stare.

"How long does this usually take?" Louis wondered out loud.

"Around two hours, perhaps three. It varies with the mood of the photographer and how much patience Harry has." When Louis looked at Kev with a confused stare, he continued. "He can't stay still for too long."

"Ah." Louis looked around. "Could I go get my laptop?"

"Of course. I'll come with you." Kev walked next to Louis. When the doors opened, Louis could feel everyone's eyes on him.

The driver was standing next to the car and opened the door for Louis to take out his laptop bag. He mumbled his thanks and then followed Kev back inside.

"I'm going to get to work." He said and after looking around for five minutes, he sat on the floor and placed his computer on his lap.

 

An hour later Kev brought him some coffee and left without saying much. Louis appreciated that.

He was so engrossed in his world that he let out a very manly shriek when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Harry fought back a laugh. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It okay." Louis' heart was beating rapidly. "Have you finished then?"

"Yes. I have an interview tomorrow before a small appearance and then we'll be leaving for New York." Harry explained while Louis placed his laptop back in its bag. He extended his hand to help Louis up. Simply loved the way it felt, small and soft in his large one.

"Sounds fun." The smile he gave Harry was genuine. "Um, is there a nice hotel where I could stay in?"

Harry had already talked about owning a house here, so he needed some suggestion to a hotel. Louis' first and last experience with an LA hotel had been really bad.

"None of that Louis. You can stay at my place. I want no arguing." Harry said before Louis could even protest.

"Alright, thanks." Louis smiled, waited for Harry to gather some things and walked next to him out of the building.

He was surprised to still see some fans outside. Harry went to take a few pictures with them and then led Louis to another car. This time it was only Harry and Louis, with Harry behind the wheel.

"What was the photo shoot for?"

"Some magazine. Manager said it was a good idea." Harry shrugged. "I don't really like them, they tire me out. And I hate staring endlessly at the camera."

"What about interviews? Do you like those?"

"It depends on the interviewer. Some are really good and keep the conversation flowing, others just state facts and expect me to comment. And sometimes when its a single female... well things get uncomfortable."

"The price to pay." Louis shook his head.

"What about you? What is it that you dislike about your career?" Harry glanced at him quickly.

"For my publisher to set a date for me to send a draft. I hate being pressured. I hate when they try and tell me what to write or for my editor to try and change scenes or phrases to make it less graphic. I write for adults, only one book was specifically oriented for teens. I don't have to measure my writing. I won't do it."

Harry liked the way Louis got passionate about it.

"Then don't. I happen to really like your graphic scenes." Harry winked at him and Louis found himself blushing for the second time around Harry.

 

The topic was dropped when they arrived at Harry's house. More like a mansion, really.

Louis was led to one of the guest rooms after Harry showed him around the house.

They each went to shower, separately of course, and both fell asleep right afterwards.

 ~

Harry woke up in the mood for cooking. It was the first time in a month he wouldn't eat alone. That the food he cooked would also be enjoyed by someone else.

The possibility of Louis refusing to eat breakfast was ignored.

Harry quickly did his morning routine and then went downstairs.

Minutes later he was startled by Louis’ voice.

“Didn’t know you cooked.” Louis looked so soft with that jumper that just seemed to swallow him, and the sweat pants that pooled at his feet. The lad had definitely bought his clothes a size bigger.

“There’s a lot we don’t know about each other Louis.” Harry quickly set his attention back on the stove, not wanting to burn anything.

 

They didn’t talk much through breakfast, neither being much of a morning person. And to be honest Louis looked adorable sleepy, Harry thought.

 

It was two hours later when they were both coming out of the bedrooms to leave for Harry’s interview.

He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that seemed to fit like a second skin, a plain white shirt, brown boots and a headband.

On the other hand, Louis’ wore jeans that weren’t just as tight and a black colored jumper. Vans and a beanie to finish of the look.

“You wear glasses.” Harry stated as soon as he saw Louis.

“I do.” Louis chuckled, shifting his bag on his shoulder. Yes, he carried his laptop and notebook wherever he could.

“You look great.” Harry complimented and had the satisfaction of seeing Louis’ cheeks turn pink.

“We should get going.” Louis evaded, following Harry when he started walking again.

 

When they arrived to their destination, they were surrounded by fans outside the building once again. This time, Kev helped Harry get in first and then went back for Louis. He made sure to keep his head down, there were a few paparazzi and the flashes made him dizzy.

Once inside he lost both Harry and Kev.

There were a lot of staff members running, everyone in a hurry. The audience waited, everyone talking and shifting in their seats in anticipation.

Louis looked around, trying to spot a chair. When he did, he started making his way to it but was abruptly stopped by a security member.

“You can’t be here sir. I’m going to ask you to return to your seat.” the man’s voice sent shivers down Louis’ back. And not in a nice way.

“Um, I don’t have a seat.” Louis frowned, then started searching for Harry. He was no where to be seen.

“Can I see your pass?”

“I don’t have one?”

The man sighed, mumbled something Louis couldn’t comprehend, grabbed his arm and started taking him to the exit.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Louis tried to get out of the man’s grip but it was like fighting a wall.

“You don’t have access. Next time buy a ticket.” The man opened the door and the fans outside started to scream, noticed it wasn’t any popstar, and shut up. Looking at the scene before them curiously.

“I’m here with Harry.”

“Of course you are.” the man rolled his eyes and started to leave but this time it was Louis who stopped him.

“I’m not kidding, mate. I honestly arrived here with Harry.” When the man stared back at him blankly, Louis sighed. “Just call him. He knows me.”

“Look I don’t have-”

“Hey Troy, have you seen-” Kev opened the door and when he saw Louis he smiled. “There you are. Harry’s looking for you. What are you doing here?”

Louis sent Troy an ‘I-told-you-so’ look and followed Kev back inside.

“Where were you?” Harry asked as soon as Louis was standing before him, and continued before Louis could reply. “Here, you’ll need this or else they’ll try to kick you out.”

Louis nearly laughed as Harry handed him an all access pass.

“Also, I got you a spot where you can sit and work, or watch. Its really up to you.” Harry started leading Louis with his hand on the shorter lad’s elbow. “This wont take long. Around an hour at most.”

“Its alright. Thank you.” Louis smiled at Harry, then the singer was being rushed away.

Louis sat on the chair, he had a clear view of everything. He decided to start writing some, but as soon as Harry’s name was announce he got distracted and ended watching the whole interview instead.

Now he understood what Harry had explained the day before. The interviewer kept trying to flirt and Harry kept ignoring her advances the best way he could.

“We’re all dying to know, do you have yourself a lady Harry?” the woman leaned closer. “Or is there anyone you would like to get with?”

Harry took a minute to reply. He looked behind the woman, a man was standing behind one of the camera man and he nodded back at Harry. Then Harry looked at Louis and he really didn’t know what else to do so he just made a funny face which caused Harry to laugh and the interviewer look at him strangely.

Louis had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing.

“Sorry about that.” Harry cleared his throat. “And to answer your question, no I don’t have a partner.”

“Right. Of course, partner. It left my mind for a minute.” she quickly composed herself and kept insisting with the same thing. “But is there someone out there who you’ll like to, I don’t know, take out on a date?”

Harry hummed and looked at Louis again. This time Louis shivered under the stare. Trying to play it cool he winked and blew a kiss.

Okay, maybe not so cool.

“Yeah, there’s someone.” Harry winked back at Louis.

Okay, perhaps they were starting to get a bit comfortable in their—what were they even? Louis thought. He decided to call it relationship, in a way it was one. They didn’t really know each other well enough to actually start playing these sort of games that Louis knew where they led up to.

Now wait up a minute, Harry said partner. He specifically said partner. Does that mean that he was interested in men also? Maybe? Could it be?

Louis’ mind was going a mile a minute.

Then he started fantasizing. Could he and Harry really be something more than friends? Be partners? In the romantic sense, of course.

His train of thought was cut short when Harry finally replied to the interviewer’s next question.

“I would like to take Louis Tomlinson on a date. On many dates actually.” Harry confessed.

Part of him was just messing around, but the other part wanted to actually take Louis out. To get to know him better. See if the urge to kiss him would go away or get stronger.

“Louis Tomlinson?” the woman looked at him in confusion, to which Harry visibly scowled.

“You don’t know who Louis Tomlinson is?” the judging and disbelief was prominent in his tone.

Louis couldn’t help but feel endeared by Harry’s reaction.

The audience started whispering and then there were a few fingers pointed his way, his name being whispered. So apparently there were some people in the audience familiar with his books.

The interview went downhill from there. It was cut short and Harry began his thirty minute performance.

 

“How was I supposed to know that Harry had a relationship with a fucking writer?” The interviewer ended up standing close enough for Louis to hear her outburst.

“Meg-”

“Like, yeah, it slipped my mind that he is bisexual. I get that. But going from that to actually knowing who Lou something, is? I don’t care for a mere writer wanna be. Harry’s the star here, we were supposed to talk just about him. Then he had to bring up that other man.”

“Actually-”

“How am I going to look now? Jeez, Harry’s not going to like me now.”

“You do know that-”

Louis got distracted from the conversation he was not ashamed to say he was listening into. He was distracted by Harry’s excited self.

“Louis!” he exclaimed and was just about to throw his arms around him but decided against it. “You were watching! What did you think?”

“I fell asleep.” Louis kept a straight face for about three second before chuckling. “I’m kidding. You were brilliant. I admire your energy and will to be up there and move and sing.”

“You’re a lazy one aren’t you?” Harry poked his stomach, it was completely unnecessary.

“I have my moments.” Louis winked.

“I’m sure you do.” Harry was looking at him strangely. Louis didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

“I’m going to just get all this off me and then we’ll get going.”

“I’ll wait here.”

When Harry left, Louis sat back down and noticed that the interviewer and her colleague were openly staring at him. He looked away uninterested. And that seemed to do it for them, they approached him.

"Hi." The woman did a small wave gesture.

"Hello." Louis nodded at her.

"You're Louis Tomlinson, right?" She asked expectantly while her interviewer friend started to pale.

"Yes I am."

"I loved your last book. I thought that maybe you could sign it? I have it here." She looked interested and nice, to which Louis always responded positively.

"Of course." He grabbed the book, searched for a pen in his bag and then looked up at her. "What's your name?"

"Susan Walker."

"Look at you, signing things. Being all famous." Harry's voice teased as he neared Louis.

Louis handed the book back, stood up and stared pointedly at Harry.

"Let me have my five minutes of fame."

"Ha! More like lifetime. Do you ladies know just how many books Mr. Tomlinson has sold?" Harry stared at Susan and Meg, the interviewer, with a finger pointed at Louis.

"He's sold over fifty thousand copies," Harry made a dramatic pause. "In the past week! And I'm just talking about one, want me to-"

"I think they get it." Louis blushed at Harry's enthusiastic explanation. "And weren't we leaving?"

"Right." Harry chuckled. "Want to grab something to eat? I know this place that makes the best steak. You'll love it! Wait, you're not vegan right?"

"I'm not. And I'd love to." Louis smiled.

They said their goodbyes to the ladies and made their way to the exit. Harry explained that Kev would be taking them to the restaurant and Louis was a bit worried about being underdressed. Harry quickly cut off his insecurities and now they just had to go through a sea of fans and paparazzi.

“Hold on tight.” Harry told Louis as they walked through the crowd. He had a grip on Louis’ wrist while Louis held to his forearm with the other hand.

The fans kept pushing, screaming for a picture with Harry, some plain out stood in their way to take one. The paparazzi kept screaming obscene things and Louis kept wondering how Harry managed to live with this.

 

Dinner proved to be great.

Harry tried getting them a more private section but the only succeeded in being all the way at the back against a wall. How people were unashamed to openly watch them both like hawks, well that rubbed Louis the wrong way.

“Is it really always like this?”

“Pretty much. This time I didn’t really call in ahead to let them know, else they’ll have gotten us somewhere more isolated.” Harry took a look around and winced. “If you feel uncomfortable we could leave.”

“No, no. Its fine. Just takes a while to set in, but I’ll get there.” Louis took a sip of his wine. “Are there any more interviews planned for today or…?”

“No. I only have like two more interviews left, those are during the tour. I’ve got a small show, all acoustic and then its just the stadiums.”

“Just the stadiums.” Louis rolled his eyes. “When my sisters find out I’m on tour with you, well first they’ll hate me and then be completely jealous of me.”

“How many sisters do you have?” Harry sat up straighter, seeing the opportunity of knowing more about Louis.

 

And in a span of three hours, Harry and Louis knew about each other’s families. About the silly things done as kids and the laughable mistakes made.

They were laughing so much, choking on their drinks. Both bright eyed and blushed pink, grinning at each other like fools.

“Maybe you could talk to your mother, we can have your family visit during touring.” Harry suggested. “I think there’s a state where I’ll be there for like a week.”

“You wouldn’t mind that?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not. And I could fly my family in too. Have a big sort of reunion. It’ll be fun.” Harry grinned and Louis couldn’t help but return it.

This man was doing something to him, he was making him feel again. Louis didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

He didn’t have time to get lost in his thoughts because someone was standing next to their table.

“H-Hi!” a girl stuttered and she was looking at Harry as if he was an angel.

“Hello.” Harry smiled at her, perhaps in a way to reassure he wasn’t going to bite.

Now, Louis wouldn’t mind Harry biting him. But that’s another story.

“I really love your music.” the poor girl was shaking. “Its helped me through a lot and I just wanted to thank you for being there.”

And as soon as she started crying, Harry got up and hugged her. Louis couldn’t help but feel awkward just sitting there. He looked around and some people were watching. There were some phones out and he had a feeling that pictures, and perhaps videos, of the scene before him would be all over social media.

“What’s your name, love?” Harry pulled back, Louis handed him a napkin and Harry then gave it to the girl who was trying to keep it together.

“Stacy. Thank you.” she whipped away the tears with the napkin and sighed. “I’m so sorry for interrupting your date. Its just-”

Her chin started trembling, she fought back the tears. She looked at Louis and then at Harry apologetically.

“Its probably the only time I’ll get to see you and say this.” she smiled a little. “Your songs have saved me from doing many stupid things, and I just wanted to say that I’m so happy you’re sharing your music with the world.”

Harry was at loss of words, staring wide eyed at Stacy. It took him a minute to snap out of it.

“Thank you for that, really thank you.” Harry smiled. “Would you like a picture? An autograph?”

“Really?” she gawked at him and then at Louis, just to make sure she heard right. “Um, yes. Yes, I would love that.”

“Here, I’ll take it.” Louis grabbed Stacy’s phone and waited for Harry and her to get closer. He took the picture and handed the phone back.

“Thank you so much. Both of you.” her eyes got watery again and Louis was a bit afraid she would cry again. He never did good when his sisters cried and now… well he still doesn’t know what to do.

Harry ended up signing her shirt and the girl left with a big smile and shaking some.

“I think its best if we get going. There’s a crowd outside.” Harry made a hand gesture for the check and called Kev to bring the car.

“You’re a lovely human being Harry.” Perhaps Louis’ phrasing wasn’t the most romantic or cute way to say it, but it was exactly how he felt in that moment. He also had the satisfaction of seeing Harry blush. It was a beautiful sight.

 

The check came and after a few minutes of arguing, they paid half and half.

And as Harry had said, there was already a crowd waiting for them outside of the restaurant. The car was just a few feet away with the driver waiting to open the door. Kev stood in front of both men to serve as a guide.

Louis didn’t pull away when Harry slipped an arm to wrap around his waist, he simply held onto Harry as they pushed their way through the chanting fans and paparazzi. And he began to wonder if Harry ever could go out and not gather a crowd. But for that he probably had to not stay too long anywhere.

Somebody pulled at Louis, taking him by surprise really. Why? Because it was Harry whose attention these girls wanted. So when he got pulled he frowned and looked behind him, the girl had a tight grip on his arm. He doesn’t know how but in a mere blink of an eye his foot was kicked and he was pushed and now he’s on the floor.

That is not embarrassing at all.

“Louis!” Harry quickly knelt beside him.

A small circle was formed around them and there were pictures being taken.

Still not embarrassing.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” He sat up, but it was when he tried to get up that he felt it. “Okay, maybe not okay.”

Harry helped him up and Louis couldn’t stand on his right foot. Whenever he tried it would send a sharp pain all over his ankle and up his leg.

“We need to take you to a doctor. Come on, I’ll carry you.”

“You’re not going to carry me.” Louis’ face turned a dark shade of pink.

“Of course I am.” Harry rolled his eyes and easily lifted Louis’ off the ground and carried him bridal style.

Louis let out a yelp and quickly grabbed onto Harry’s neck.

“Harry, put me down.”

“You can’t walk. I’m helping you here.” Harry looked down at him with a grin.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Louis commented as Harry neared the car.

“What? Having you in my arms? Of course I am.” Harry winked and how was Louis’ not supposed to turn into a tomato?

And of course there were a hundred pictures of the being taken, probably the fall was on video. Everyone was going to see Harry carrying him inside to the car.

Oddly, Louis had not much of a problem with that.

 

It turned out Louis’ ankle was fine. He just got a gel to put on it to cool it and to not strain it more than it should. So yes, he had a slight limp.

He felt butterflies whenever Harry slowed down, or waited or helped him with whatever it was that Louis needed.

And even two weeks later, when his foot was back to normal and they were coming off the plane to yet another state, that Harry was looking after him.

Louis hadn't been feeling good since the day before. He was dizzy, had a fever and felt awful.

"Lou, we should go to the doctor's. The fever hasn't gone down and you can barely walk." Harry stopped them from getting to the exit where a few, quite surprisingly, fans and reporters were waiting.

"I'm going to be fine." Louis voice sounded off. It was as if someone had punched him on the throat and then forced him to talk.

"Of course you are, after you see a doctor." Harry sighed, reaching to caress Louis' cheek and having the shorter lad lean into the touch. "You're pale, babe. And look as if you could pass out any second."

Louis' heart picked up speed at Harry's term of endearment. It always did. Now that they were more comfortable with each other, they had gotten so tactile and called each other nicknames that people began to notice and wonder. And in truth Louis had also began wandering if Harry was acting that way because he wanted something more or simply because he saw Louis as a close friend.

But right now, all Louis wanted was to lay down and if possible, have a cuddle with Harry.

"Okay. Okay." Louis repeated. "But I'm not letting anyone stick a needle anywhere."

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Harry pulled him to his chest and kissed the top of Louis' head.

They pulled back enough to start walking, Louis was still tucked in under Harry's arm, his head on the taller man's chest and on the verge of falling asleep.

As soon as they were outside, the screaming intensified.

"Harry! Harry! I love you!"

"Harry look this way. Harry!"

"Harry can I take a picture?!"

"Please Harry!"

"How long have you been dating?!"

"Is this your new partner?"

"New boytoy, Harry?!"

Harry. Harry. Harry.

They all kept screaming and Louis' head was about to explode. He moved closer, if that was even possible, to Harry. His grip on his waist tightening.

"Almost there love." Harry's voice barely audible, carried itself to Louis' ears.

He nodded and tried his best to keep walking. The crowd was insane.

"Please move out of our way." Harry said through his teeth. He usually didn't mind the crowds, it came with the job, with what he loved to do. But right now? Right now Louis was feeling poorly, he looked pale and Harry could feel just how hot he was. So yes, today he wanted everyone to go away. For everyone to give him space. For everyone to just fuck off and let him take Louis to a doctor.

But it was getting difficult to get to the car. Kev was trying to get to them but they still had a way to go. The fans and everyone there making it hard to even take a step.

"Move out of my way!" He snapped. And apparently he was loud about it because in a minute the crowd's screams were lowered to whispers. "I'm not kidding. We need to get to the car."

"Harry," Louis pawed at his chest, earning his attention. "I'm not. I'm going to-"

And Louis became limp in Harry's arms. Nearly hitting the concrete.

"Louis!" Harry's face was one of horror. He dropped his bags and found himself carrying Louis again.

Kev finally reached them, grabbed the fallen bags, and quickly helped Harry through the shocked mass.

 

It was as if someone had alerted the reporters and who ever worked in the media business that Harry was arriving with Louis in just this hospital.

Security guards were trying to contain the crowd as Harry made his way in with Louis still in his arms, unconscious.

It was killing Harry. Not knowing why Louis passed out, not knowing why he didn’t open those beautiful blue eyes of his. It was driving him insane that everyone was trying to make money out of this, out of having the first news on why Louis Tomlinson passed out in the middle of a crowd. What the writer could possibly had done to end this way.

They were trying to make a controversy out of the situation. To make it seem worse than it could be.

It was making Harry angry by the minute.

Someone even dared to say that Louis had died.

“Harry, you have to let go.” Kev brought him back to reality.

There was a nurse and doctor standing in front of him. Two other men ready to take Louis away from him. Reluctantly he let go. Dreading having to part from Louis.

Harry knew he was getting attached too soon, but Louis was addictive and Harry simply couldn’t help himself. He always wanted to be around him. To see that smile, the way his eyes shine with mischief. The way Louis looks so soft and innocent while sleeping. Those moments of vulnerability where all Harry wants to do is gather him in his arms and never let go.

 

-

Harry had never felt more useless than what he feels now.

Its been half an hour since the doctor came to inform him of what was going on. Apparently Louis had caught some kind of bug, but they still didn’t know what it was. They were keeping him in the hospital for a day, just to see how he reacts to the treatment they’re giving him.

Louis woke up once and instantly asked for Harry, then held onto his hand until the medicine took their effect and put him to sleep.

There were several factors to Louis’ situation. First that bug thing that the doctors wouldn’t really explain to Harry. Then the lack of sleep and eating. The stress, the constant change of weather. It all contributed to Louis finally breaking down.

Harry felt guilty. But that was a given.

 

He nearly didn’t answer his phone when it vibrated in his pocket, but something made him do it.

Not letting go of Louis’ hand, he answered with a whispered “Hello.”

“Is this Harry Styles?” a woman’s voice asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry, but who’s this?”

“Jahannah Deakin. I’m Louis Tomlinson’s mother.”

Harry doesn’t know why, but he sat up straighter.

“Mrs. Deakin, I-”

“Is it true?” There was a shaky sigh, “Is it true my Lou has cancer?”

“What? No!” Harry raised his voice and quickly looked over at Louis. He was still sleeping. “No, of course not. Louis’- He doesn’t have cancer. I can’t believe they made that up.”

“Oh thank God.” and Louis’ mom was crying.

Then Harry began to explain the situation and Johannah was starting to calm just a little.

“It was all a bit strange for us, seeing Louis on magazines and some TV channels. Sure he gets publicity from his books and the sort, but never like this. And when he called and said to not believe everything, well we took that advice. But today, he wouldn’t pick up his phone and he’s on the news. There’s tape of you carrying him and I just-”

“His phone is off, with all that happened I forgot to turn it on. I’m sorry.” Harry sighed. “I’m sorry for putting Louis in this situation.”

“What? No Harry, no. This isn’t your fault. Louis is there because he wants to. When he called, I’d never heard him so happy. Not since-” Johannah cut herself off abruptly.

“Not since what?”

“I probably shouldn’t say this but,” she sighed, seemed to ponder what to say. “Louis was in a long relationship a few years back. It was serious, for him anyway, he was going to ask his boyfriend to marry him. And the day he came back from buying the ring, he found Trevor with a woman. In their home. In their bedroom. That crushed Louis, of course, and it took him a while to be himself again.”

“Please tell me this Trevor is dead. Or at least suffering.” Harry could not believe someone would do that to Louis.

What kind of person in their right mind let go of Louis? It made no sense to Harry.

“I like you Harry.” Johannah lets out a chuckle.

They talked for a little while and then arrange for Louis’ sister, Lottie, to fly where they were. Johannah couldn’t fly and she had to take care of the other kids. So Lottie was coming to be there for Louis.

 

~

The next day when Lottie arrived, she was picked up by Kev and taken to a hotel room.

She'd been worried sick about Louis and at the same time excited because she was going to see him after so long. Also because she was meeting her idol, Harry.

She'd seen pictures of him and Louis all over social media. Everyone was wondering what she was dying to ask Louis, are he and Harry dating?

Lottie didn’t have to wait long. Ten minutes in and the door to the hotel room was opened and what she saw had her eyebrows disappearing into her hair.

“You really didn’t have to do this. I can walk perfectly fine Harry.” Louis said with his arms secured around Harry’s neck as the younger lad carried him inside the room.

“I wanted to, okay?  And I know you can walk.” Harry grinned at Louis and carried him to the bed.

“I knew you wanted an excuse to touch me, darling. I’m flattered. Should I profess my undying love for you and offer my entire dowry?” Louis batted his eyelashes dramatically, pouting a bit and succeeding in making Harry laugh.

“Oh shut up, I’m not going to do anything nice for you ever again.”

Lottie decided it was a good time to let her presence be known, she cleared her throat and spoke.

“It’s good to see you again Lou.” She addressed her brother first. What she didn’t expect was to startle them both so much that they literally fell. Louis landed on the bed, bouncing a bit; Harry on the other hand, managed to hit himself on the nightstand. None of them really understood how that happened, but it did.

He was now on the floor, clutching his hands to his forehead, eyes tight shut and jaw set.

“Harry!” Louis was the first to move. He sank down to his knees beside Harry and pushed the curly haired hands away from his forehead to check just how bad the injury was. It was red and a bump was formed, but there was no bleeding and Louis sighed in relief.

“Is he okay?” Lottie took a few steps closer but not enough to startle them again. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Not scared, just surprised.” Louis smiled softly at his sister, then staring worryingly at Harry who hadn’t moved, hadn’t opened his eyes. “Hazza?”

“It’s been months since I last injured myself like this. Almost a record. I’m such a klutz.” Harry chuckled, finally opening his eyes, they looked red and teary, and then standing up with Louis by his side.

“It’s cute.” Louis mumbled and if Harry heard him, he didn’t comment on it.

“Hi, I’m Harry. You must be Lottie.” Harry made his way to Lottie and gave her a hug. It took all of her control not to jump on him and scream her head off.

That brought Louis back to reality and then it was him hugging his sister and mumbling how good it was to have her here and so on.

“I’ve got to go now.” Harry hated to interrupt the moment and to also have to part ways with Louis. “Make sure to give me a call if you need anything. I’ll tell you if I move states and stuff. Don’t over do yourself, you have to rest and-“

“Harry, stop worrying. I’ll be fine, just go do what you have to do and I’ll catch up to you when I feel better.” Louis walked a couple of steps away from Lottie to get to Harry and start pushing the pop star to the door.

“Didn’t know you wanted to get rid of me so fast.” Harry joked once the hotel’s door was open and he was a step out.

“You know I hate your company.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Harry pouted and poked Louis stomach.

“Come here.” Louis pulled Harry into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “I’ll miss you too.” Sending shivers down the tall lad’s body.

“Take care, okay?” Harry mumbled as he pulled back, Louis nodded and it shocked him when Harry left a kiss on the corner of his mouth and left with a hint of a smile.

He watched him go without a word and when he could no longer see his back, Louis closed the door and sighed with closed eyes.

“What was all that about?”

And how could he have forgotten his sister was there?

“Just saying goodbye.” Louis said, walking until he was lying on the bed staring up at the pale ceiling.

“That looked more than a simple goodbye. When were you going to tell me you guys are dating?” Lottie laid on the bed beside him.

“We’re not.” Louis frowned. “It’s not like that.”

“It looked like that just a minute ago.” Lottie pressed.

“It’s not.” Louis paused, then decided to go on, it was his sister after all. And who could he talk to about this stuff anyways? “And even if I felt that way towards him, he’s- Harry’s a pop star, he’s young, and there’s many things he deserves to live. I’m not looking for a fling, and he’s not looking for a serious relationship, so.”

Lottie was quiet for a long while and Louis had to look at her to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep on him.

“Have you asked him? Are you certain he’s not looking for something serious? Because, whatever the answer, the man likes you. Really likes you, Lou. And I just got that from the ten minutes I was with you guys.”

“We’ve messed around,” when Lottie smirked he quickly went on, “Not like that. But you know, banter and stuff. Messed with each other, joked around. But I don’t think he’s been serious.”

“Why don’t you try to seduce him?”

“Lottie!” and he was smacking his sister on the face with a pillow.

“What?! It’s fair game. Just subtle stuff, and if he’s not interested, you’ll know.” Lottie shrugged.

They didn’t say anything after that.

Eventually both fell asleep and if Louis dreamed of Harry holding him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, well no one but himself had to know.

~

It was one week later that Louis was finally going back to Harry. He was getting out of the taxi with Lottie, who was going back home. They grabbed their bags each and walked into the airport.

Louis was used to the mobs and paparazzi when he was with Harry. But he didn’t expect to get a taste of it by himself. It wasn’t anything big, just a group of girls following him around from a distance, with their phones out and whispering among themselves.

“Lou-“

“Just keep walking.” Louis led his sister with an arm around her shoulder, trying his best to block any picture of hers to be clear.

He left her just in time to catch her plane, said his goodbyes with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then he was hurrying back to the other side of the airport, the group of girls still following him, just a bit closer now.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was being interviewed backstage of the X- Factor. But he wasn’t paying much attention to the interviewer; all he had in his mind right now was that Louis was finally coming back to him. It surprised him just how much he missed him. He felt alone, even when surrounded by people. He really needed Louis and it was driving him crazy with nerves.

“So Harry,” the woman’s voice brought Harry out of his thoughts. “We saw some pictures from a few days back. There was a madly red bump on your forehead, what happened?”

“Ah, well, you see, it’s a funny story,” Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “My friend was sick, right? So I was carrying him to his bed, when we entered the bedroom neither of us saw his sister, then when she spoke up we both fell and I hit my head on the nightstand.”

The interviewer stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then it looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

Five more questions later, Harry was finally going to pick Louis up at the airport.

He was surprised to see a small crowd outside the airport; supposedly no one knew he was picking Louis up. He decided to call him.

“Hello?” God, Harry had missed his voice.

“Hey, I’m outside. You ready?” Harry went straight to the point. They could talk when they were somewhere more private and without the threat of fans or paparazzi finding out where he was.

“Yes, I’m on my way.” Louis sounded like he was out of breath.

Harry hung up and only had to way a few minutes to see Louis coming out of the doors of the airport. He saw how the crowd made a way for him to go through but still took pictures and screamed some. Harry wished it was like that for him too. That way no one would be harmed and perhaps he would have more time to take pictures and maybe even chat a bit.

When Louis opened the door, it went chaotic.

“It’s Harry!”

“Harry!”

“Harry I love you!!”

“Marry me.”

And it wasn’t just that. Someone even dared to pull Louis back enough to have him stumbling back a few steps and have fans crowding the door opposite where Harry sat. A girl even managed to get in the car and Harry snapped.

“Get. Out.” He said through clenched teeth. When they didn’t listen, he yelled. “Get out!”

He even got out himself, the fans started to scream excitedly and then they saw his face and everything turned into whispers. They even stepped back as he walked pass them.

“Are you okay?” he asked Louis who was still shocked at the actions of those three girls. He only managed a nod. Harry turned to the girls who were still crowding the door and the other who still hadn’t gotten out. “Do me a favor and get out of the car.”

“But-”

“Get out.” And soon some fans behind them were chanting exactly that. Harry appreciated their support. He knew not all fans were like these. He knew of those who actually were polite and respected him and knew what personal space was. He knew that not everyone was trying to hurt him or Louis, but right now he was pissed. So he didn’t say thanks for their support. He just waited “patiently” for the girl to get out and her friends to move out of the way for Louis, and himself, to get inside the car.

As soon as the door closed, James was driving away.

“I am so sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Louis smiled, when he noticed that Harry wouldn’t look at him, he sighed and pulled the younger man into a hug. “It’s okay, Harry.”

“I swear that doesn’t happen often. I mean, it’s the first time a fan has managed to get inside the car, and-“

Louis pressed his finger to Harry’s lips to stop him from going on. He was endeared by the look on Harry’s face. He was falling for this boy and there were no breaks on the rollercoaster he felt inside him.

“I missed you.” Louis whispered, his eyes going back and forth between Harry’s big emerald eyes and those soft pink lips.

“I missed you too.” Harry whispered back, moving closer, heart threatening to break through his ribs and latch onto Louis.

With only an inch apart from each other, green staring into blue a bit cross-eyed, there was only a couple of seconds of hesitance and then it was Louis pulling Harry by the neck and pressing his lips on the younger lad’s ones. Both let out a low moan of appreciation at the contact.

It started out slow, with both testing the waters, trying to get a sense of how far they were allowed to go. Just a touch of lips, but soon both wanted more, much more. It was Harry who dared to take it further; he nibbled playfully at Louis’ bottom lip, trying to make him open up for him. Then it was his tongue pushing Louis’ lips open, making the smaller lad moan in appreciation and tangle his hands on Harry’s curls.

Harry’s head was filled with _LouisLouisLouis_. His taste driving him to the brink of madness. If he’d known he’s been missing out on this, he would’ve kissed Louis the day they met and never stop. Who on their right mind would even not want to kiss Louis? Harry didn’t know.

Louis pulled back first, panting heavily, eyes lidded with lust, lips swollen and… when did he straddle Harry’s lap?

“Um-“ was all he managed before Harry was kissing him again. One hand on Louis’ hip and the other cradling his cheek. This time the kiss was gentle. Just lips moving against lips.

“Sorry to interrupt boys, but we’re here.” James voice broke them apart. Louis got off Harry’s lap, the blush spreading all the way down to his neck and the tips of his ears.

They didn’t say anything as they stepped out of the car. There were just a couple of fans outside of the hotel, so they had no trouble getting inside fast.

Harry’s hand on Louis’ waist felt heavy to the older man. He was aware of Harry’s body, of how close to him it was. The kiss kept replaying in his head. It had felt so good, so right. But it was also nerve-wracking.

What if it was just a kiss to Harry? What if it didn’t mean anything to him?  What if he hadn’t felt anything? What if?

Before he knew it, he was inside Harry’s hotel room. And right, he hadn’t booked anything. How could he have forgotten?

“Lou,” Harry’s voice brought him out of his head. His eyes met green and he could feel his heart beating faster. “Be mine?”

Wait, what?

Did he hear right?

“What?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Would you be my boyfriend?” Harry was blushing a madly red.

Louis couldn’t believe this. Harry really wanted to be with him. Boyfriend. He wanted him to be his boyfriend. Out of anyone in the world, Harry wanted him.

"Lou?" Harry questioned when Louis didn't reply for several seconds.

That's when Louis started nodding like a complete maniac, then proceeded to chant "yes!" Over and over again. To be honest, Louis would've understood if Harry changed his mind and called the whole "be my boyfriend" thing off. He really would.

Instead, Harry chose to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist, lifting him up several inches of the floor and continued to laugh in his neck. And okay, Louis was ticklish there.

“H-Harry. Stop, please.” Louis giggled and Harry pulled back with an amused glint and a foolish grin on.

“Does this mean I have to change my facebook status?”

“You don’t even have facebook.” Louis chuckled while Harry shrugged.

“I could always make one, you know?”

“That’s not necessary. As long as you and I know, it’s fine with me.” Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and placed a quick kiss to his lips. He felt butterflies in his stomach when Harry followed him like a lost puppy for more. “I do have some questions regarding this relationship, though.”

“I know.” Harry sighed and pulled them both until they were sitting at the end of the bed. “Ask away.”

“Can I tell my family about us?”

“Of course! Lou we don’t have to hide our relationship. I’m out, everyone knows I fancy men. And now I specifically pretty much like you a lot.” Harry smiled at him. “I don’t want you to feel like we have to be secretive or anything of the sort. We can be as open about this as you want. Well except if you want to have sex in public, I’m not- that’s not my sort of thing. But I’m sure we can discuss it if you’d like?”

By this point Louis was staring open mouthed at Harry. This bloody idiot.

“Definitely no public sex.” Louis chuckled. “So let me get this straight,” at that Harry opened his mouth with a mischievous curve and Louis stopped him before he could start. “Don’t you dare Harry. Now, as I was saying, it is completely okay for me to say that we’re in a relationship if someone happens to ask me, right? Like that won’t affect you or your work?”

“Exactly. You can answer freely. And to be honest, I would really love it for everyone to know that you’re mine now.” Harry kissed Louis knuckles and then made his breath hitch as he nibbled playfully on them.

“Possessive.” Was all he managed to say before he was attacked by fingers. And not in the sexual way, more like I-want-to-tickle-you-until-you-stop-breathing kind of way.

All in all, both were incredibly happy.

~~

The shock was to be expected, even though they didn’t count on it lasting so long. There was also denial and some hate going around.

Louis had to keep away from twitter and Liam was trying to keep everything settled down. The same with Harry’s managing team.

The fans were quick to deny that Harry could simply not be dating a man. He was supposed to date one of them, one of the big fans, a girl. They kept on going about how Louis only wanted the money and fame; they didn’t realize he had the first all by himself and that he didn’t care much for the second.

Along with the media, the fans were quick to criticize his every move, his every clothing choice and even his body image. It was said, over and over, how Harry could do better than him.

But, thankfully, there were that group of fans who supported their love a hundred percent. Who liked to say nice things and joke around, those who wished them their best

Louis managed to ignore most of it. Always being reassured by Harry that he was perfect for him, always letting him know, showing him how much Louis meant to him.

And while the whole world was trying to find faults in their relationship, Harry and Louis couldn’t be happier with their love.

“I’m bored.” Harry said out of nowhere.

They were in another hotel room, another city, once again. Louis was sat on the bed with his laptop on his legs and his fingers stopped typing. He pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to look at his boyfriend of two months.

“Do you want to go out?”

“Hmm.” Harry hummed from his spot on the cushion chair. He looked bored out of his mind and Louis felt bad for keeping him in doors when he knew Harry was a very outdoorsy person. So he didn’t hesitate to suggest,

“We can go to a bar. Have some fun.” He smiled closing his laptop, waiting for Harry to give him the go.

“I know another way we can have fun.” Harry grinned and Louis gulped nervously.

In the time that they’ve been dating, they haven’t had sex. Sure, there were some very heavy make out sessions, the want was there. Louis was just nervous. He wasn’t completely sure that it was him what Harry wanted in a partner. Not sexually at least.

He sat completely still as Harry got up from his seat and went to climb over Louis with raw desire in his eyes.

“I want you.” He whispered. “I want to taste every inch of you Louis.”

And to emphasize he licked Louis’ ear and nibbled playfully.

“Tell me to stop.” Harry looked straight into Louis’ eyes. Waiting.

He was prepared for a rejection, he understood that Louis was wary. So he always put it out there that if Louis wanted him to stop, he could just say so and Harry will. It had gone like that all the other times. Just when things started getting too heated, Louis stopped him.

So it did come to a surprise when instead of uttering that word, Louis pulled him by the neck and kissed him hungrily.

Harry didn’t waste anytime, he started kissing his boyfriend with all his might, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to roam over Louis’ chest. When the need to breathe was too much, Harry pulled back only to roam his lips all over Louis’ neck, getting lost in the small gasps coming out of his mouth. Gasps that turned into a long moan when Harry slipped his hand under his shirt and started toying with his nipple.

Harry placed a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips before sitting down and taking off both of their shirts along with their pants. He didn’t want anymore time being wasted. He craved to touch every inch of Louis. He wanted to eat him up all in one gulp.

With Louis laying on his back, naked from head to toe, his glasses now on the nightstand, legs parted in invitation, eyes glowing with want, Harry was close to loosing all grasp of sanity.

“You are so beautiful.” Harry managed to say, rubbing his hands gently over Louis’ legs leaving goosebumps on his way. “So sexy.” With that he grabbed Louis’ foot, taking the big toe into his mouth, giving it a quick suck before nibbling his way all over Louis’ foot until he was leaving a mark on his ankle.

All the while Louis’ mind was clouded with want. He didn’t know how sensitive that area was for him, never really thought anyone would go so far to please him. But there was Harry, nibbling on his other foot like it was a usual ritual. The action had Louis sensitive all over.

Harry still felt the need to do everything fast, he was really latching onto every bit of control he had left. Seeing Louis’ reaction to his touch made him mad, he wanted everything now. But he also wanted to see Louis writhe more, to hear his beautiful gasps and grunts. So instead of rushing like he very much craved, he took things slower than he usually would.

He trailed his lips up to Louis’ thighs and made it his mission to mark them all over. They were so thick and soft and everything Harry wanted.

“No.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, stopping him just in time from touching his madly red cock. “Not yet. Turn around.”

Louis groaned but complied. He rolled until he was laying on his tummy, both hands fisted on the pillow beneath his head. Then he arched up when Harry ever so lightly ran his fingernails from his neck down his back until he reached his butt cheeks, spreading them and groaning uttering, “Beautiful.”

“Do something.” Louis whined when Harry just kept kneading at his bum. Not a second later he moaned. He’d never felt anything like it.

“That good?”

“Yes!” he hissed. “Again, please.” To emphasize his need, he pushed his bum back into Harry’s face.

No one had ever given him a rim job. Ever.

He now realized what he’d been missing.

Harry was happy to please him, so he made it his mission to have Louis a moaning mess beneath him, using his tongue to torture him, every now and then nibbling on the soft skin, leaving his mark everywhere. He’d never been so possessive over someone before, the thought scared him just a little.

“Harry!” Louis sobbed, pushing back to keep feeling his boyfriend’s mouth on him.

But Harry couldn’t wait any longer and without a warning he flipped Louis around, making him gasp, staring at him red faced with glassy eyes that took a minute to focus on him.

“I want to be inside you. Please let me in.” Harry groaned, fingers toying at Louis’ rim, mouth sucking on to Louis’ leaking cock without warning.

“Oh God, yes! Please, just-“ Louis tossed his head from side to side, hands coming to bury themselves into Harry’s curls. “Please.”

He didn’t know when, or from where, Harry grabbed the lube, but those fingers were too slippery and burying inside him easier than dry ones. When he thought nothing could get better, feel better, he was proved wrong. Harry’s fingers easily found his prostate and kept rubbing against it without mercy, all the while still sucking on his hard member.

It was becoming too much.

He didn’t want this.

So he found himself yelling, “Stop! Stop! Stop!”

The sudden cry startled Harry so much that he practically leapt back, standing at the foot of the bed staring at Louis’ sweaty body with wide eyes.

“Oh my God, did I hurt you? I did, didn’t I?” Harry was turning pale, he felt dizzy. “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t- Oh God, I- I- let me clean you up, I’m- shit I’m so sorry.”

Louis scowled, propping himself on his elbows. “Shut up Harry. You didn’t hurt me. I was about to come, I didn’t want to do it like this. When I come, I want you inside me, so.”

He shrugged, blush creeping over his cheeks.

Harry opened his mouth like a fish for about two solid minutes.

“Louis!” he threw his arms up in exasperation. “That is not the way to tell me you want me inside you. God, I thought I’d hurt you! Nearly gave me a heart attack, love.” He ran his hands down his face and sighed. “I’ve gone soft.”

The last statement had Louis trailing his eyes to Harry’s cock. Yes, it was slowly going down.

“I can fix that.” Louis heard himself say, slowing crawling until he was at the edge of the bed on all fours, mouth open and waiting patiently for Harry to catch on.

“Jesus.” Harry groaned, walking closer.

“Call me Louis.” He giggled before taking Harry’s soft member in his mouth.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Harry moaned, placing his hand on the back of Louis’ head.

Louis hummed in response, never stopping. He took as much as he could into his mouth without gagging, earning a praise from Harry that drove him on.

“Jesus, that’s enough.” Harry pushed him back gently.

“Louis.” He crossed his arms over his chest, sitting down with his legs under him, scowling at his boyfriend. “It’s Louis.”

“Oh, baby, believe me, I know.” Harry chuckled, tackling his boyfriend back into the bed, tickling his sides and nibbling until he was begging for him to stop. “Ready, now?”

“Please,” Louis arched up to Harry, hands holding onto his shoulders.

Their eyes were locked into each other as Harry slowly pushed himself into Louis’ heat. They didn’t look away as Louis gave the okay to start thrusting. They kept looking into each other as Louis begged for Harry to go faster. Their eyes lost into each others’ as both reached their orgasms.

 

“Never thought sex could be like that.” Louis said, trying to catch on his breath. They’d been lying down, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.

“You’ve never had sex before?” Harry was sure that wasn’t the case.

“I’ve had. But this?” Louis sighed, a huge grin appearing on his face as he turned his head to look at Harry who already had his eyes on him. “This was beautiful. Thank you.” He kissed Harry’s shoulder, feeling too lazy to actually move to kiss him on the mouth.

“Oh, it was my pleasure baby.” Harry chuckled, pulling Louis to his chest.

They didn’t mean to fall asleep.

 

~~

 

A week later Louis found himself at a book signing on a city that he’d never been to. Liam had called and arranged for the meeting to happen. So while Harry was busy on a photoshoot, Louis was sat behind a desk, a stack of books on one side, sharpie in hand and minutes away from beginning to sign the books his fans had bought.

“Whenever you’re ready.” The manager of the bookstore looked at him with a small smile. He gave her a nod and they started letting people in.

 

He’d been signing books for about an hour now, his bum was numb and his hand was sore.

“Hi.” A young girl threw the book at his hands. “I don’t like you Louis Tomlinson.”

He could only stare at her in confusion. “But you want me to sign your book?”

“Only because it’s my best friend’s birthday tomorrow and she loves your writing.” The girl rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and gave him a look that said she expected some sort of retaliation.

“Name?” he asked.

“Her name’s Ronnie.” She kept glaring at him as he signed the book.

“I don’t like you.”

“You’ve said that.” Louis sighed, he really needed some coffee.

“Want to know why?” she asked, taking the book from Louis.

“No.” he said then smiled at the woman who was behind the girl, grabbing the book she handed him. “Your name please?”

“Addison Stewart.” She smiled nervously at him. “I’ve read every single book you’ve written. Even got my husband into reading them. We both love your writing so much.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoy it.” He smiled genuinely at her.

“You’re not that good.” The girl had still not gone.

“What are you still doing here then?” he looked straight into her eyes, waiting for an answer. Those around them seemed to be waiting for one too.

“Hey love I brought you some coffee.” Harry walked up to him, and as if he sensed the tension, “What’s going on here?”

“Weren’t you at a photoshoot?” Louis wondered out loud.

“Its over. Here, you need this don’t you?” Harry handed Louis the coffee and took a seat on the chair beside Louis’.

“You’re a life savior Hazza.”

“See? I was right! You’re only using Harry. You don’t deserve him!” and now he understood why this girl didn’t like him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Harry frowned at her. “Who are you?”

“He’s just using you Harry, I have proof!” she took out her phone and handed it to Harry, waiting for him to look through her “proof”.

“I’m not looking at anything, please leave.” He scowled at her.

The girl started crying and she ran away.

“Your fans are going to kill me one day.” Louis half joked.

“I’m sorry,” Harry kissed his temple.

Louis turned to the next person in line, grabbing their book to sign.

“I don’t like you.” She said and Louis groaned, dropping his forehead on the open book. Then the girl laughed. “Okay, not one of my best jokes. I’m sorry. I’m actually in love with your writing. It’s what got me into English Lit, actually. So thank you.”

“Oh.” Louis stared at her and then laughed. “Thank you and if you ever need help, just contact me.” Along with his note on her book he wrote down one of his personal emails. “Don’t give this to anyone alright? I’m trusting you here.”

“I won’t. Oh my god, I won’t. Thank you, thank you!”

 

 

*

 

“So tour’s ending soon and I was wondering what we’re going to do when it is.” Louis asked Harry while they stood back stage.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going back to LA? Are we still going to be together? What’s going to happen to us?” Louis started nibbling on his nails and Harry had to pull it away.

“I started looking for a house in London, I mean if that’s where you want to stay at. Or we could look for somewhere else to live, I don’t mind where really, as long as you’re by my side.” Harry smiled gently down at Louis.

“You want us to move in together?” the hope was so stupidly obvious in his tone that he wanted to slap himself.

“Of course. I don’t think I’d be able to be away from you even if I were to try, which I’m not by the way. So yes I want us to move in together.” Harry cupped Louis’ checks in his hands. “I love you Louis, would you move in with me?”

Louis started nodding furiously making Harry laugh.

“Yes, of course, a hundred percent.” He jumped right into Harry’s arms. “I love you, I love you!”

And just like that they had a future to look at, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think : )! 
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> [ tumblr: ivoryXdreams.tumblr.com](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)  
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)  
> [ wattpad: ivoryXdreams ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams)


End file.
